Retroville chaos or not?
by Capt John Price
Summary: It has been a long 5 years since the series has ended, and the group had a relatively normal life in that time Suddenly, an old enemy returns and it appears that Jimmy, Cindy, Sheen, Libby and maybe even Carl have to save the town once again. First Jimmy Neutron story so be nice.
1. Times have changed

Hey guys, I have recently decided to rewatch some old episodes of my favourite cartoons. Jimmy Neutron still is one of my all-time favourites, so I decided that I should take a crack at writing a story on it. With that out of the way, I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any of its characters. _Flashbacks are in Italics._

"Commander Baker. It has been awhile, so what do I owe you the pleasure of this unexpected call?" James Neutron answered the call while he was working on a new invention in his lab.

"Jimmy, I am not sure whether have you heard but there seems to be an odd trend in a few towns and cities these few weeks." Commander Baker told Jimmy sadly.

"I can't say that I have, sir. I have been working on an invention and school has been taking more of my time lately." Jimmy said and the commander sighed.

"We have been monitoring attacks in Bellwood, New York city and Amity Park these 2 weeks. The attackers were all non-connected but New York and Amity Park have been relatively inactive for years. I just called to warn you to be ready should something happen." Commander Baker told Jimmy. Jimmy thanked him before he disconnected the call.

It has been 5 long years since the attack on Retroville by the League of Villains. Besides occasional malfunctions by Jimmy's experiments, things have been pretty quiet.

Jimmy decided that he needed a break so a quick trip to the Candy Bar was in order. He saw Libby and Cindy were talking so he decided to join them.

"Hey girls, I decided that I needed a break from my experiments so I stopped by for a snack." Jimmy told them as he leaned in and gave Cindy a kiss on the lips.

Whoa, whoa. Hold on, what just happened? Well, Jimmy and Cindy eventually managed to sort out their mutual attraction in 9th grade after Libby threatened to lock them in a closet unless they resolve their will they-wont they relationship.

"Jimmy, what's up? Haven't seen you out of the lab for a few days." Sheen told his best friend as he gave him a fist bump and put his arm around Libby.

Sheen and Libby had been going strong since 7th grade, mostly due to Libby managing to convince Sheen to get some counselling for his UltraLord obsession . The two of them were more than pleased when their best friends finally decided to get together.

"Hey guys, where is Carl anyway? I don't think his Llama lovers society meeting had to go on for so long." Cindy asked her friends as she was sipping her chocolate milkshake.

"I think he mentioned that his mom had asked him to help with the grocery shopping. Or he could have just fallen asleep after doing Algebra again." Sheen joked before getting a playful punch in the arm from his girlfriend.

The group then talked about the most random of topics from school to what could Carl be doing in his free time. Throughout the conversation, Jimmy had been wondering what was so special about the locations Commander baker had mentioned to him about. He resolved to do some research on it later.

"Not that I am hating this group bonding time or anything, but I need to get to basketball practice or coach will kick me off the team. See you later babe, bye guys." Sheen bid his friends farewell as he left the Candy Bar.

"Oh man! I really hate to do this to you guys, but I need to pick my little cousin up from ballet practice. Have fun, you two." Libby said as she left the intellectual couple alone in their booth.

Jimmy and Cindy then just talked to each other, just enjoying the presence of the other. Due to Jimmy's recent experiments, they hadn't spent time with each other for a whole week.

"Jimmy, stop beating around the bush with all this. What's the matter? You don't really seem to be yourself." Cindy said to Jimmy suddenly with a lot of concern.

"I don't really know how to tell you, Cin. Nothing has happened yet, but I'm not exactly sure will anything happen. By the way do the names Bellwood, Amity Park and New York collectively mean anything to you?" Jimmy told his girlfriend while he was holding her close to his body.

"I cant think of anything, but I will go look it up in my free time. Let me guess, this all came from Baker." Cindy smirked as she could tell from Jimmy's facial expression that she had hit the nail right on the head.

After telling Cindy that, Jimmy felt a lot better. The couple then went for a walk in the neighbourhood park on their impromptu date. Times have really changed from when they couldn't stand the other huh?

"_You have got to tell him, girl." Libby said to Cindy as she caught her best friend staring at the resident boy genius._

"_Cindy, are you feeling okay? You don't look yourself today."Jimmy turned around and asked Cindy with a concerned look on his face._

_The now 14-year olds, have been dancing around the issue of their emotions for the better part of 3 years. But to everyone's relief, Jimmy and Cindy were not as openly hostile as they used to be._

_Ever since Cindy had managed to play cupid with Libby and Sheen, Libby had felt indebted to her and vowed to return the favour with her and Jimmy. _

_Carl, meanwhile had actually began to try and make new friends as he felt quite lonely with his 4 best friends all in a relationship, despite Jimmy and Cindy not knowing it._

Cindy then had snapped back to reality after her short trip down memory lane and continued on her Chemistry and English work. She soon finished the work and then remembered that she had to go research about the things Jimmy had told her about.

"Looks like our relatively peaceful life is going to change..." Cindy had muttered as she saw the news reports on the internet.

Yeah, I know this isn't the best first chapter. I'm sorry if it disappointed you, trying to work in a new fandom is tough. Yeah, so be nice and review. Until next time.


	2. Breaking the news

Hey guys, I must say that I really overestimated my writing ability. I thought my first chapter had at least deserved 2 reviews, but who am I to say. I know you guys are a really cool fandom so can you give some love to the new guy on the block? Okay, with that out of the way I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any of its characters.

Cindy had just looked at her computer monitor in shock, this was what Commander Baker had warned Jimmy about. The various attacks on Bellwood, Amity Park and New York were all shocks and mid-sized.

"Humphry, what should I do? If I tell Jimmy about this, he may start to overstress himself but if I don't, he may be caught by surprise and it will all be my fault." Cindy talked to her dog as she pet him.

Cindy then decided to look up all the information available on the different attacks so she could tell Jimmy about it tomorrow at school tomorrow.

She then shut off her computer and thought about what she had just read. _Could that happen to us? What is the significance of these attacks, does it mean that a larger scale attack may soon be upon all of us?_ She soon fell asleep with all her thoughts.

In Jimmy's Lab

Jimmy had been working on trying to make the N-men powers as effective as it could be after hearing from Commander Baker.

Goddard looked at his master with concern as he seems to be working himself to death, but he has been successful in making the N-men powers more stable.

"Goddard, do you think I could be worrying over nothing? Maybe Commander Baker was just letting me know the stuff that was going on around the country." Jimmy blurted out to his robotic companion.

'I really don't know, but maybe you should relax a little. Talk to your friends, Cindy and try to calm yourself down about this' A series of words all showed up on Goddard's LCD screen helping him to convey his message.

Jimmy then thought about what Goddard had said and decided that he was right, losing sleep was not going to leave him in a very productive state and fighting evil in that state is not good.

At Retroville High

"Carl, why weren't you at the Candy Bar yesterday? We were all hanging out and our group wasn't complete without you." Libby asked Carl as he put some of his books into his locker.

"I'm sorry Libby, my mom had asked me to complete some chores immediately after school yesterday so I fell asleep before I could meet up with you guys." Carl apologized and Libby forgave him.

Sheen then walked up to them and greeted Carl with a friendly punch on the arm and Libby with a kiss on the lips. Sheen then started to ramble on about what had happened at basketball practice yesterday.

"Hey guys, how are you all this morning? Have you seen Jimmy, I really need to tell him something." Cindy had greeted her friends before asking them about her boyfriend's whereabouts.

"Have you tried looking behind you, Vortex?" Jimmy had surprised Cindy by covering her eyes and then spinning her around to kiss her on the lips.

Their friends just sat there and looked at the scene and cant believe that once upon a time that this loving couple had hated each other's guts.

The group then had to break up as Jimmy and Cindy had A.P. Physics while Carl had environmental studies, Sheen and Libby meanwhile and Psychology 101. They bid their goodbyes and headed to their respective classes.

Despite being a loving couple, Jimmy and Cindy still competed academically but not as fiercely as they used to back in elementary school. They both enjoyed the friendly rivalry, while their classmates all just shook their heads at their odd relationship.

_Jimmy, I did some research on the few attacks that Commander Baker had mentioned..._ Jimmy had read the note that Cindy had passed to him and he had to think of a response while hiding the note from Mr. Russo.

_What's the matter, Cindy? You can tell me about it. _Cindy read the reply from Jimmy before slowly and discretely writing down what she had stumbled upon the previous night.

_I had read that Bellwood apparently had an squid alien warlord attack them again, Amity Park had their ex mayor turned ghost hybrid launch an attack while New York had a supposedly dead cult attack the local high school and a few city blocks._ Cindy wrote down before passing it over to Jimmy.

Jimmy was stunned, he knew that some of these places had not had much trouble for years yet could something like this really happen to them? He quickly replied Cindy that they should tell the others about this later before trying to refocus his attention on his A.P. physics class.

At the cafeteria during lunch

"So, that's what Commander Baker had told me. Cindy had done some research and it is quite grim actually." Jimmy explained the situation to Sheen, Carl and Libby.

"Man, I think I got to e-mail my cousin in New York. I really hope that Trixie is doing alright there." Libby said as she Sheen tried to calm his anxious girlfriend down.

"Jimmy, I think I'm speaking for all of us here but if it ever comes to that we are right behind you. We might be out of practice at defending the town though." Sheen said which made Carl and Libby nod in agreement.

Cindy then told the others that they should probably live as if nothing had happened except probably coming over to Jimmy's lab to get some equipment training every so often.

Sheen then proceded to tell his friends about that Nick had tried to psychologically manipulate Brittany to go out with him in Psychology but he failed spectacularly, which made them all laugh loudly.

Little did they know, there was a certain rival looking at them and planning Jimmy's downfall as they laughed.

So, there you go. I will try to include more Jimmy/Cindy moments and maybe some more funny stuff next chapter, but until then please review if you liked it and I will see you guys next time.


	3. Losing an asset

Hey guys, first off thanks for the reviews that you have posted. I will try to include some more humour into this and I will try making it longer. I do hope that the reviews will continue to pour in. I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any of its characters.

Outside Jimmy's Lab

While Jimmy and his friends are at school, there was two suspicious people were making their way to Jimmy's lab.

"Sir, knowing Jimmy's experience when dealing with the various threats wouldn't there be some security system in place?" Blix asked Eustace as he was taking out some equipment from a briefcase.

"Of course there would be security measures in place you dimwit. That's the reason I brought along the remote device sequencer. We need to thrash his lab so that it would send a message as well as put him out of the picture." Eustace stated as he started to hack into Jimmy's security system.

It wasn't easy for Eustace to crack the code so he and Blix decided to hide in a nearby bush in case somebody were to spot them. While they were hiding a squirrel saw them and bit Blix in panic while Eustace got dive-bombed by a bird, much to his frustration.

Little did they know that Vox had detected the hacking attempt and took a picture of them hacking using the Lab's external camera. Jimmy had also installed a security protocol to seal off certain parts of the lab should such a thing happen to limit the damage a sabotage would cause.

"Okay, we are in. What should we do once we are inside the lab? Damage his central mainframe or thrash the whole lab beyond recognition?" Blix asked Eustace asked the two of them walked into the lab as he took in the sight before him.

"Moron, Jimmy is still capable of handling himself if his lab was mildly damaged. Grab the explosive charges, we are destroying any trace that this laboratory ever existed." Eustace ordered his Butler to retrieve said charges as he admitted to himself how impressive the lab is. Such a pity.

Eustace and Blix then went around the lab to strap the explosives to the equipment and machinery. Eustace also swiped a few gadgets from there as it may come useful in the future.

The duo soon retreated outside and set off the charges, which surprisingly did not blow the clubhouse to kingdom come but they did go back in to make sure that the lab was thoroughly thrashed. After a celebration of a job well done, the two of them then headed back to their mansion.

With Jimmy and the gang at the candy bar...

Carl was busy telling his friends all about this summer veterinary program that was being organized by the local petting zoo. Sheen, as usual did not pay any attention to what Carl had to say.

"Okay Carl, I really think you should try that program out in the summer. Hey Libby, have you emailed your cousin in New York yet?" Jimmy said to Carl before asking Libby.

"Yeah I have, but she was being very vague about the whole situation. She just told me that this cult attacked the city and hunted down some mystical creatures." Libby told Jimmy as she took a sip out of her milkshake.

"Mystical creatures? Are you saying that creatures such as dragons, goblins, pixies exist? What about other things like the tooth fairy and the Easter bunny?" Sheen asked his girlfriend excitedly but she just calmed him down with a laugh.

"I have read that there have been a few mystical happenings in New York these past few years and a certain red Dragon who I guess would be the peacekeeper there." Cindy revealed to her friends and they all nodded in understanding.

"It just sounds so illogical to me but then what do I know since I used to think that Santa Clause was just a myth as well." Jimmy said to his friends which made the whole group laugh.

A minute later, there was a simultaneous chorus of 5 sirens emitting from the group. Jimmy had given his friends watches that were coded to sound if one of their homes was attacked or to notify the others if one of them was captured without making a sound on the captured individual's own item of course.

The group quickly silenced the sirens to avoid more curious looks from the rest of the candy bar and Jimmy soon learned that his lab had an explosion go off inside it as well as two intruders.

"Okay, who would attack Jimmy's lab? Nobody attacks the lab except Goobot, Professor Calamitious once and even Baby Eddie managed to one time. Gee, Jimmy you really got to make your lab more secure one day." Carl said to Jimmy jokingly to which Jimmy glared at him to shut him up.

"Okay, so who do we have here? Are you kidding me that it's that stuck up rich boy Eustace and his physically abused butler." Jimmy said to his friends as he projected the video footage onto the group's table.

"Eustace seems to have quite a few really sophisticated gadgets along with him. Anybody want to bet that he bought those things off of some inventor and will pass it off as his own?" Sheen joked to lighten the mood, the rest of the group laughed as it does seem like Eustace to do something of that sort.

"It's a good thing I installed a security protocol to protect Vox and some of the more important gadgets like my rocket, the time booth and the trans-dimensional arch." Jimmy said as he began to plan out what to do in retaliation to Eustace's attack.

"Those are the most important inventions in the lab? What about the N-men packets and even the new power armour that you just developed?" Libby asked Jimmy curiously.

"Jimmy, you did move some of the more essential inventions into the newly improved lab already right? How much of that lab has been completely built anyway?" Cindy asked Jimmy.

"Yes, I have. The lab only has the main computer and its interface built as well as the biology department. I have also moved the N-men packets and the exosuit inside but the trans-dimensional arch is just in the main area." Jimmy told the others before making his way to the hover car.

The whole group then rode the hover car quietly back to Jimmy's house. Sheen and Carl tried to crack a few jokes to ease the tension but it didn't really work.

The group then went inside the lab to survey the damage, Jimmy did notice that a few prototype gadgets were missing from the lab namely his new amplifier which as the name states amplifies any signal or device by a 100 fold.

So, how did you guys think of that? I'm sorry it didn't contain much humour but this chapter was more setting up for later chapters and beyond. Do review and tell me what do you think.


	4. Confronting the pest

Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter of Retroville chaos or not. Firstly, I would like to wish all my readers a Merry Christmas as this chapter should be up by Christmas day. I am getting another chapter or 2 out by the New Year probably before I'm taking a break for school as it is my senior year and all. I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any of its characters.

"Jimmy, how are you feeling about all this? You have got to admit that this isn't completely out of Eustace's character to attack your lab." Cindy asked Jimmy before trying to cheer him up.

"I have seen that coming and it was only a matter of time. But I do feel like punching the living pulp out of that snobby rich kid when I see him though." Jimmy said which made Cindy laugh.

The group were still looking through the wreckage of Jimmy's lab as they reminiscenced about all the adventures they had in here, and the inventions they used or had to destroy.

Libby suggested to Jimmy that he should publicly confront Eustace on the destruction of his lab as Eustace being a pompous git as he is, cares a lot about his reputation.

Sheen on the other hand, suggested they just shrink Eustace down and just let him loose in a big field or something to teach him a lesson. Jimmy thought about it and decided that Libby's method would have more of an impact on their little friend.

At Retroville high

The next day at lunch, the group and Jimmy had spotted Eustace laughing admittedly with his gang. They could hear the words 'explosion' and 'taught that idiot a lesson' and decided that it was time to confront the rich git.

"Don't worry about anything Jim, Sheen and I are going to be right behind you just in case he tries anything funny. Ohh, do tell me if he tells you any jokes or something I have been dying to hear one lately." Carl said to Jimmy which made everybody shake their heads at Carl's obliviousness.

"Like Carl said, don't you worry about anything Jimmy. The minute Stryach tries anything with you, he will have to face the wrath of the rest of us." Libby reassured Jimmy and he started to make his way towards the person in question.

"Well, well, well. Look what the poor and unfortunate have dragged in. Neutron, you have graced us with your unwanted presence. What is the reason for this unexpected surprise?" Eustace said with as much sarcasm as possible which made Jimmy a little more pissed than he already was.

"Oh no reason, Stryach. I have just come to you and your cronies to publicly accuse you of destroying my lab and demanding compensation." Jimmy told Eustace as calm as possible.

Jimmy's statement had left Eustace and his gang a little shocked as Eustace had just moments ago assured his cronies how Neutron would take at least a few days to find out the identity of the person who destroyed his lab.

For Eustace, being confronted in public and being asked to pay compensation by Jimmy is probably the ultimate insult. _How dare this unsophisticated delinquient demand compensation for something he has no proof of?_

"Destroying your lab? Oh Jimmy, I am so sorry that your precious lab has been destroyed but you can't just walk up to the nearest privileged person you see and demand compensation. "Eustace told Jimmy with as much fake concern as he could manage.

"Of course I couldn't, but whoever said I didn't have any proof? My lab cameras have explicitly caught you and your butler in my lab rigging explosives. I am not even going to bother asking how did you get such explosives and am going to demand an apology as well as 20,000 dollars in compensation." Jimmy stated to Eustace which just made his blood boil.

"20,000? That's my monthly allowance you prat, and I am in shock at how you bother threatening me as you know that I have most of the police force and the mayor paid off. So tell me, how are you going to get your money?" Eustace asked Jimmy with malice.

"Jimmy does know quite a few people in high places and most of them owe him a favour or two. If I were you, I would be a little more careful where I stick my rich ass at." Sheen replied for Jimmy and backed him up, and in turn pissing Eustace off even more.

After that, the two teens decided on a simple compromise: a fight between Jimmy against Eustace instead of legal action. The winner gets Eustace's secondary lab. Jimmy unable to pass up an opportunity to show up his rival, agreed and shook Eustace's hand.

"Jimmy, why did you challenge him to a duel? You could have just pressed charges and he should be forced to pay the compensation without much of a fuss." Sheen asked his friend when Jimmy returned to the table after said confrontation.

"Well, first of all. He did say that he has the financial resources to make the legal system in this town forget/ignore his breaches of the law so I doubt that suing him would do much good." Jimmy told Sheen who just nodded his head in understanding.

"I think the second reason is that Eustace and his cronies would prioritize honour or some odd distorted version of it. Jimmy challenging him to a personal duel is an ultimate challenge to his honour and if he turns it down would destroy his credibility with his crew." Cindy pointed out and Jimmy just hugged his girlfriend for being who she is.

Eustace, on the other side of the spectrum was given sort of pepping up by his cronies and sorta friends. Whispers of 'thrash that whipped cream head' and 'destroy the middle-class pest' could be heard in the distance.

_So, it seems that Neutron is honourable enough to challenge me to a duel hmm? I'm honestly surprised that uncivilized git knows what a duel is but what if this blows up in my face like how his robot mutt defeated my robot in the past?_ Eustace thought in his head, but it was too late to back down now or else it would be disastrous to his reputation.

So, the two rivals are going to duel each other huh? Yeah, I thought having Eustace being obsessed with his honour and reputation would be more interesting than just being a rich arrogant ass. So, I hope you guys like the chapter and I will see you guys next time.


End file.
